Dear Juliet
by Percabethfan98
Summary: Annabeth goes to Rome and Annabeth sees Juliet's Wall, a place lovesick girls got to and write questions for Juliet to answer yes it's real . Annabeth finally decides to write a letter and things go sour. Then they get sweet again... that summary sucked!
1. Chapter 1

**Um… nothing to say really… Oh wait! This takes place before TLO.**

**Disclaimer: Totally don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Here's a long story short. My step-mom and I weren't getting a long too great even though I was trying really hard and I needed to get away. My dad and I hadn't gone on a vacation in a long time alone since he got remarried and I missed him.

It was spring break and I'd decided to come live with my dad instead of staying at camp all year and I will say I'm regretting it.

"Sweetheart, I can't right now I'm too busy studying the First Punic War. Did you know that it was from **264-241 BC? That's about 23 years!" My dad had hit me with that same fact four times. I knew he had writers block and was having trouble finding information on the First Punic War of Rome. The fact that it lasted 23 years was about all he knew.**

**"Why don't we go there?!" I asked sarcastically, chuckling at the thought. "Yeah, Greece isn't so far from there either. We could stop there, too."**

**My father's eyes got wide and the he smiled. "That's a great idea! We haven't gone on a vacation since you were little and we've got the money. We could do four days in Rome and three in Greece. I can study and you can finally see the Parthenon!" ****(A/N so what if that wouldn't happen in real life!)**

"Are you joking? We can't just go!" I couldn't help but smile; he made it sound so easy.

"Well why not? We've got passports and we've got time and we've got enough money. C'mon, just you and me." Dad smiled and stood up from his desk encouragingly.

"We may have all of those things but we're missing one very important thing: planning." My papa's heart was in the right place but his 'plans' were hardly ever thought through.

"Look, I'll talk to your mo—er step-mom about it but I think we'll be able to leave by the day after tomorrow."

Great, if he's gonna ask _her _it's a no for sure.

******************************* TWO DAYS LATER*************************

"Dad, I cannot believe we're actually going! It's going to be amazing!" I was squealing the entire time we were finishing our packing before we left to catch our plane. Six days in Rome and Greece, no step-mom and no worries! "This is too good to be true!"

"Well believe it because it's happening!" My father had somehow pulled it off and now we each had tickets to Greece and Rome. Pretty much the mythological capitols of the world!

"Hey, we better get going, we don't want to miss the flight." I checked the huge clock we had on the wall of the master bedroom.

"Oh you're right!" Dad yelped checking his watch

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Watch it, we don't have to go on this vacation, you know!" He looked disapprovingly at my smug grin.

"Yeah we do, you need to learn more about your boring war." I replied happily.

"Now you're asking not to go, young lady! Maybe I'll just leave without you." My dad ran for the door but I just laughed until he stopped.

"Dad… you gave me the tickets. If you don't take me, you can't even go. What a shame."

He sighed, "This is what I get for having a daughter of Athena for a kid. All right then, I suppose we are both going to the airport." Dad lifted both my suitcase and his.

I was left to grab my small carry-on bag and Dad's copy of National Geographic that he would read on the plane. "Can't I carry anything?"

"No, we've got to hurry! There's a cab waiting for us outside." We rushed downstairs, Dad kissed my step-mom goodbye, and we slid into our taxi.

"Annabeth, you know that while we're in Rome I'll be studying most of the time, I won't really have time to take you sightseeing." My dad looked sad all of a sudden. "It probably won't be the most fun vacation for you."

"Well, I can still come see the places around where you'll be looking and I can check out the area around out hotel. Is the hotel near anything cool?" I'd do anything to perk my dad up. And truthfully, I didn't care so much about the sightseeing in Rome as much as Greece.

"I told you we wouldn't have a pool there. But, the hotel is less than a block away from Juliet's Wall. That should be interesting." He was reviewing a small brochure as he spoke.

"Never heard of Juliet's Wall. What is it?" I perked up when he said that. Walls typically had to do with architecture.

"Sorry, Annabeth, it's not known for its architecture. Juliet's Wall is famous because love sick girls write letters to Juliet and stick them in the wall. The girls hope that Juliet's spirit will answer their questions and prayers."

"Can people read the girls' letters?" Even though this wall wasn't big on architectural detail it sounded pretty interesting to me.

"I guess so. What are you thinking about?" My dad looked a bit concerned.

"Nothing, I just think it'll be pretty funny to see the sappy notes that lovelorn girls write to Juliet." I laughed to myself. This would be funny.

Then, Dad shot me a knowing look. "Maybe you could write a letter to Juliet yourself."

I'm sure I blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "No way! I mean, who about? Don't even answer that!"

The taxicab driver chuckled rather loudly and then tried to cover it with a cough.

My dad and I didn't talk for the rest of the ride but the smile on his face didn't come off soon. All of the silence gave me time to think.

_You know, Dad did have a good point. I mean maybe Juliet's Wall is lucky you could finally find out if Percy… C'mon Annabeth! Have you no shame?! _

That replayed in my mind about fifty times until the cab driver turned around and said, "We're at the airport, that'll be twenty dollars even. Have a nice trip and, young lady, good luck at Juliet's Wall." He started cracking up and I was about ready to crack up his head before my dad yanked me out of the taxi and toward the airport.

**Sorry that it's a really boring chapter! I promise that it'll be more interesting when she gets to Rome and Greece (coming up in next chapter). Go ahead and flame, I like 'em crunchy! Juliet's Wall is actually a real place in Rome where girls actually leave notes for Juliet to answer (cool right)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The PJO series isn't mine.**

Annabeth POV

The plane ride to Greece was grueling. A ten hour flight with one stop in London is not my idea of a good time. Plus, as an added bonus, I had to sit between my father and a very talkative grandma. This lady blabbed about her grandchildren for hours.

I kept looking around nervously the entire flight because flying isn't always safe for demigods. Concealing a bronze knife with all of that airport security is not an easy task so I was force to send my knife with my luggage… in a completely different plane.

My dad kept patting my shoulder and telling me to calm down but that tense feeling was running through my veins. I needed to be alert.

"Sweetheart, everything's fine. Oh look, here comes the drink cart. Buy yourself a soda and try to relax." Dad was trying to be assuring but I still felt trapped. If something was wrong I couldn't very well engage in combat in the coach section of a plane.

"Drinks? Would you like to but a beverage, miss?" The flight attendants voice was really calming. She had some type of an accent, like a combination of southern and English.

"That's alright ma'am. I'm just not thirst--" I didn't finish my sentence because the red-head I was looking at was stunningly beautiful. Everything about her face allured me. Her skin was flawless; her smile was warm and friendly.

And yet, the more I looked at her, the uglier she seemed. I noticed that her teeth looked too pointy. Her red hair seemed way too bright. And her posture was awful, she was standing lopsided.

_Concentrate, Annabeth, there's something fishy about her!_

Then it hit me. She had fangs, not teeth. Her red hair was flames. The reason she was standing crookedly was because her legs didn't match. She had a donkey's leg and one made of bronze.

"You're a… an em… an empousa! Dad! Help me!" I nudged my dad hard in the ribs but just frowned at me.

"Sweetie, we don't stare at people! I'll have a ginger ale, please." He barely looked up from his paper to me and the monster/flight staff.

"You'll get your drink when I get mine. My drink is of her blood!" The sweet accent was gone. Now the empousa hissed when she spoke.

"I thought empousi only drank the blood of young men. Why did you have to come after me?" Stalling with monsters was usually a good way to buy some time and this empousa was milking the attention.

"Arg! According to my training counselor on flight 903, drinking human blood is beneath me. He says to wait and drink from half-bloods. You puny mortals put up an entertaining fight. Well anyways, I haven' had a demigod on this plane in ages so I have to settle for the blood of a young girl."

By the way she spoke I was able too assume that she was a teenaged empousa and since she was in training it wouldn't be hard to kill her.

"An entertaining fight? Yeah right, I play to win." I reached up the sleeve of my shirt for my knife and then I realized that I didn't have it.

"This is why we train on planes, Annabeth Chase, most godlings must come unarmed." She smiled a fanged grin and shoved the drink cart out of the way.

"Excuse me young lady, may I get another water with lemon?" It was the grandma sitting next to me. I'd forgotten that she was sitting in the aisle seat. This eighty- year- old lady was about to get killed on her vacation with her grandkids because of me.

"Quiet you ancient bat, I need to get this done!" The empousa dumped the water cooler into the grandma's lap and prepared to claw to shreds.

"Well I never! Is there no respect from the youth?!" Apparently granny was outraged and when grannies get outrage they smack monster with their purse.

I was about to stop the grandmother but she was doing really well and that gave me time. No one else on the plane seemed to notice the problem so they were safe but I still needed a weapon.

Then I noticed a pack of metal butter knives in the drink cart, undoubtedly supposed to be used for airline food. "I guess that it's the best I've got." I murmured and grabbed one and got ready to fight.

By now the old lady was tiring and she was losing the battle. "Leave her alone! Fighting humans is beneath you, remember? What would your counselor say?"

Fortunately, the monster forgot granny. Unfortunately, she developed an interest in me.

"A silly butter knife? Darling, I don't think you could beat me if you had your dagger." Only later did I ask myself how she knew that I fought with a dagger because for now, things were personal.

"Yeah? Why don't you come at me?" We were now standing the three feet across aisle on the plane and I wasn't feeling really confident about fighting with a weapon you butter toast with.

The empousa lunged at me with her fangs and claws bared. I was barely able to jump backwards since I couldn't jump to either side.

Now the empousa's form was flickering. Every second she transformed from beautiful lady and horrible monster. My head was spinning from the constant change so I made a desperate leap at her neck.

I had missed by several inches which made angry. Fighting when you're mad usually just made you reckless but for me, all of my adrenalin flooded in. I massacred the empousa to ribbons and the remnants looked similar to pumpkin guts before the changed to dust.

At the moment where I was finally able to catch my breath my dad looked up and was puzzled. Not because I was holding a bloody butter knife, not because there was monster dust all up the aisle, because "I was standing when the seatbelt sign was on."

"Sorry Dad, I was just helping the woman, she spilled water all over herself." I grabbed some napkins from the drink cart and started helping the old lady clean up her drenched dress.

"No I didn't! The vampire flight attendant bumped it on me." Granny looked confused for a moment then chuckled. "Well, you know my hands do shake a little now. Perhaps I did spill the water."

I smiled and sat quietly the rest of the flight. In my notebook I started the letter that I was writing to Percy. No way would he believe that I killed an empousa with a butter knife.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? I don't care I just want reviews! Flame if you want, they're funny to read. Did you like the action part? I wasn't sure if I did that well. Give me ideas for Annabeth's letter to Juliet and give me CC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back!!! Sorry that it's been a while. Stuff came up.**

Annabeth's POV

_Dear Percy,_

_ My flight was awful. The flight attendant was an empousa! Worst of all was that I wasn't armed. I had to send my knife with my luggage. I probably would've died if an old lady hadn't attacked it with her purse. I had to use a butter knife to kill the empousa! I bet you don' believe me._

_I'm so excited to see Greece! In Rome my dad will be working the whole time so I can only check out the sights near our hotel. Not much architectural hot spots but there's a tourist place. It's called Juliet's Wall; lovelorn girls write letters to Juliet and hope she'll answer. I'll probably check it out._

I wasn't sure if it was safe to include the last sentence. It was basically telling Percy that I'd be writing a letter about him to Juliet but I decided to include it anyways. Percy was really,_ really _obtuse. He most likely wouldn't get it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just landed at the Heraklion International Airport in Greece. For your safety please keep your seatbelts fastened until the pilot has turned off the seatbelt sign. Please do not remove your carryon items from their storage units until the plane has come to a complete stop. There is still communications going on between the pilot and the control tower so we ask you to refrain from using your cell phones. On behalf of the entire crew I'd like to thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay in Greece." The remaining flight attendant's overly perky voice came on over the speaker and I sighed with relief that we were able to finally get off the tiny plane.

My dad snored loudly in his sleep and I shook him awake and told him that we landed.

"Good, YAWN, it was getting pretty cramped in here. Are you excited to finally see Rome and Greece?" His voice was garbled with yawns and little snore-like sounds.

"Are you kidding me? I cannot wait! This is going to rock so much! I brought two notebooks so I can take notes on the Parthenon and the other buildings!" You could see him lose interest the second I began to talk about architecture.

"That's nice, dear. Did you start you letter yet?" His eyes twinkled a bit when he said that.

"To Percy? Yeah, why?" Then I got what he meant: my letter to Juliet. "No, dad. There won't be a letter to stick up on that wall from me. You can forget about it." The seatbelt sign was switched off not a moment too soon and I pushed passed my father and started to exit the plane.

"Honey, I was just kidding! You don't have to write one if you don't want to. Can't you take a joke?" My dad rushed to keep up with me. Even though I wasn't that mad at him it felt good to make him suffer a bit for his actions.

"Where's the baggage claim?" I slowed enough so that he could quick walk and keep up with me.

"Let's see. The pamphlet says our stuff is at baggage claim number 7… what does that mean?" He looked down at me with a confused frown. I had to do everything.

"It means we go to the baggage claim area and find the one that has a 7 on it. Then we wait for a while until our bags come out." I put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and led him over to the conveyer belt with a 7 on it.

He murmured "That makes sense."

We went through the usual amount of indecision about whether or not that red suitcase was really ours but we finally found our things.

"What's next?" I looked at my dad questioningly as he counted out bags to make sure that we had everything.

"We need a rental car. I have the papers in my pocket…" He trailed off as he checked each of his pockets again and again.

"So we're taking a taxi?"

"Looks like it." He sighed and picked up a few pieces of luggage and walked outside with me in pursuit.

The taxi ride was long, smelly, and gross. The driver was two hundred pounds overweight and he emphasized that with the McDonald's bags and candy bar wrappers.

Plus, he barely spoke English. I'm pretty sure he only knew 'food' and 'that'll be twenty dollars.'

By the time we were at the hotel I was positive that there had been permanent damage done to my nose. I'd never smell the same way again.

"Next time, Dad, don't lose the rental car papers. That was the worst car ride of my life!" I was drinking in the fresh air.

"I hear you. That was awful." He nodded and thanked the woman at the front desk of the Heraklion hotel that gave us a room key.

Our room was on the twenty-second floor. Room 10,456.

We rode the elevator all the way up with an immature lady. I only say that she was immature because she pressed every single button the way little kids do.

Even though we were forced to stop on each floor no one got on. The woman smiled at me.

She had on a long denim skirt that reached the floor and dark sunglasses. I guess she was pretty even if her fashion sense was way off and she was one of those people that wore sunglasses indoors.

I smiled back shyly. The speakers oozed 1980's Muzak that reminded me of the elevator to Olympus.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" She held the 's' in stay for just a moment too long and I realized that something was wrong. She walked toward the doors and blocked the exit. When she moved I saw that where her feet should be the where scaled tips of serpent tails.

She smiled at me again but this time it was cold and hungry. She was a monster.

"You're a dracaenae… what are you doing here?" I felt stupid asking but I was sick of seeing monsters in every day places.

"A lot of demigods come to Greece to learn about mythology. They are great to eat." She licked her lips with a forked tongue and approached me.

Once again I was unarmed. My knife was in my suitcase which the bellhop had taken. There were no butter knives in the elevator for me to use.

The dracaenae pulled out a spear and aimed it at my chest.

"Dad! Get out of the elevator at the next stop! She's a monster!" I elbowed my father in the ribs and tried to lure the dracaenae away from the door so my dad could escape.

His eyes widened but he still wanted to protest. "Well I can't leave you alone with a… whatever she is."

I dodged a strike and heard the doors ding open. Without giving it a second thought I pushed my dad through them and listened as the shut.

"You want to play one on one? Very well demigod but you now owe me another meal." The way she spoke about my dad made me angry. I was sick of monsters messing everything up.

The second time she tried to strike at me I grabbed he spear and knocked her off balance. She stumbled and hit the 'door open' button with her head.

The doors separated to reveal a bunch of little kids and their parents who looked at us in shock until the doors closed.

"You will die Annabeth Chase. You will die slowly." Again she advanced in the small space and tried to aim her weapon.

I kicked the shaft of the javelin and to my surprise it snapped. The tip clattered to the floor and I snatched it up. I stabbed her in stomach with it and watched the dracaenae disintegrate.

**Okay I know that it was an **_**awful **_**chapter but the next one will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha! Aren't you proud of me for updating so quickly! Just kidding.**

Annabeth's POV

I knew it. There was no way that I could have a normal vacation. Something had to go wrong.

_Ding! _The elevator opened on my floor. Great timing.

One monster on this vacation was to be expected, but two in one day? So uncalled for!

My clothes weren't all that battered up but I felt tired coming off of an adrenaline high. I trudged down the hallway until I found room 10,456 where my dad was probably waiting for me.

I had to bang hard on the door because I had no room key but the door swung open right away.

"Oh my gods, you're okay! I was so worried! This has not been a good day for you, has it?" Dad tackled me in a hug and tousled my hair. "You aren't up for sightseeing I guess. We could just take today off if you'd like."

"No way! I've been almost killed twice today and I deserve some sightseeing. Let's go now." I got to look at room 10,456 for the first time.

There were two huge quote; unquote "emperor of the universe" sized beds and a big TV across from the beds. I wondered how we were affording this but I didn't say anything.

"Sure, we can go if you'd like. Let me just grab my camera bag." My dad ran for his bag.

"Aw, Dad! Not that again! You take pictures of everything… all the time!" Even though I was complaining I couldn't help but smile. Some things never changed. Some things were permanent.

"Tough luck, we need a Holiday Greetings card." He slung the strap of the bag around his neck.

"Fine," I slipped a sweatshirt over my head because it was windy and grabbed my own digital camera.

Again, the ride there was grueling. You'd be astounded with how many people they could fit into a tiny little bus in Greece. I had to shed my sweatshirt as soon as we got on because of all the body heat.

I whispered to my dad, "Is there _any _decent transportation on this continent?"

"There would've been if I hadn't lost the rental car papers. For now, we're stuck with buses." He nudged me playfully and I groaned inwardly.

"How long is the ride?" I crossed my fingers.

"Not that long, just a few more minutes. Or if you'd like to get off sooner the next stop is the ruins of Poseidon's Temple." My dad fingered _another _brochure.

"Sweet, let's stop there. I could take some pictures for Percy. Though of course he's so boneheaded he probably won't care."

Dad smirked and then stuck his nose back in the brochure. "Okay, we'll get off there and then look at the Parthenon. And, knowing you, we'll be sending so much time at each of them that then it'll be time to head back to the hotel."

"Sounds good," I tugged my hair into a messy ponytail. "So we're staying here for three days?"

"Well, two nights we leave day after tomorrow. Oh hey, we're there." My dad shuffled into the small aisle and waited for me right outside of the bus.

"This is _so _cool!" Even though it was mainly stone pillars you could almost feel the mythology pumping through the earth. I pulled out my camera and took a few pictures of the remaining stone wall and the designs on each pillar.

"Did you know that the Pausanias first thought that this was Athena's temple?" I could tell that my father didn't care but I threw old facts at him anyways.

"I didn't know that. Do you think that there's gift shop?" He looked bored already but I wasn't even started yet.

"Doubt it; this is considered a sacred sanctuary."

"Oh… right. Tell me when you're ready to go." He leaned against the one wall that wasn't a pile of dust.

Within minutes I had two pages of architectural notes in my book and another few pages of detailed sketches. "All right, Dad. You can take your pictures now."

"Finally," He pumped his fist in the air. "Now, stand right in front of that pillar. No, the other one, move to the one on your left… I mean my left." My dad rambled on like that for a few minutes before he got some decent pictures and the bus pulled up.

"Time to go, we don't want to miss the bus!" I ushered him along as we filed onto the bus with—thank the gods—less people than last time.

"Let's get this over with before we get there. Name any boring facts you know about the Parthenon." My dad pulled his hat over his eyes as if he was going to take a nap.

"You're very funny, Dad. It was the temple to Athena, made to look directly over the hill of Athens. The Parthenon is the best example of Doric-style architecture. Phidias was the designer but Ictinos and Callicrates were in charge of supervising the construction."

"I was kidding. How about we skip the boring fact part?" He smiled at me half-heartedly so that I could tell he was serious but he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Your loss," I pouted a little but I didn't go on. I was lucky enough to be here and staying shut was my way of thanking my dad.

The ride was a lot longer than what I thought but I survived by going through everything I knew about the Parthenon in my head. I could not wait.

"We're here!" I didn't care if it was rude; I pushed so that I was the first one off the bus. "Oh my gods, this is so much better than I could imagine! Are you seeing this, Dad?"

"Huh? Oh… uh yeah, it is amazing. Tell me when you're ready to leave… or take pictures." He was fiddling with his camera strap and writing in the dust on the columns like a six year old would.

"I'll be around." I skulked off and started to take notes on the structural supports and the way they pillars were aligned and whole lot of other stuff. I must've been doing that for at least two hours because I noticed the sun starting to set.

"Pictures? You've been 'studying' forever!" My dad walked over and started to whine so I knew that we should get going.

"Fine, take your dumb photos," I muttered grumpily as I plastered on an obviously fake smile.

"Remember that I took you here. You owe me a few good pictures." He frowned and motioned for me to move a bit over to my right.

But since he was right I thought that I was actually at the Parthenon and I had a notebook full of notes and sketches and I'd finally be able to design a proper Greek style building.

I let that sink in and smiled for real, much to the pleasure of my dad. We headed back to the bus which would send us back to our hotel where I could start an awesome design and then sleep in a nice bed.

*******************************Next Day*********************************

I awoke in Greece. It was a terrific feeling that filled my mind with little fantasies about what today could hold.

We ate breakfast at the hotel's complimentary buffet and headed out right away to sightsee.

Along with what we saw was the National Archaeological Museum (awesome), Ancient Agora, and The Acropolis.

I marveled at each of them and my father took photos. We didn't encounter a single monster or demon.

Dinner at Alatsi was amazing and our last night in the hotel made me feel nostalgic and stronger. I'd gone to Greece and seen what most Americans will never see (Then again I'm a demigod, I can see through the Mist).

Waking up early was okay with me because, even though I had little sleep, I felt accomplished and boarding the plane to Rome was taking me to yet another adventure.

**I know that the last day was super corny and summarized but I really wanted the next chapter to get to the good stuff about Juliet's Wall. I know that I haven't really mentioned that at all.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. It took forever to write because I had to do a lot of research about Greece with hotels and stuff.**

**Please review and give me ideas for Annabeth's letter to Juliet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who subscribed and added me to their favorites list. A special thanks to people who reviewed. **

**HUGE thanks to lupusgirl13 for all of your support and ideas, you rock!**

**Nothing else to say… see you at the bottom. **

Annabeth's POV

The flight wasn't so bad. In total we were only on the plane for a bit over two hours but before that our flight was delayed… for a bit over two hours.

So all in all by the time were got to our hotel in Rome it was almost dark. We got to stay at Raffaello Hotel. It was relatively small with only five floors and forty-one air-conditioned rooms, but it had character all the same.

We stayed on the third floor in room twenty-eight. Some people might think it was a step down from the last hotel but it was paid for by the company that was funding my dad's on the First Punic War.

I mentally prepared myself that this stop wouldn't be as fun as Greece because I wouldn't be able to do much but I could sill bond with Dad and there was still a sight near the hotel that I could check out. I mentally slapped myself.

"Annabeth, why don't you get ready for dinner? I've got some research to do before." My father had already set up his laptop at the little desk and was trying to figure out how to use the foreign outlet plugs.

"Kay, where are we eating?" I started to unload my suitcase into the small chest of drawers.

"I thought we'd try a place called Talaka. It's a pasta place in Minsk." He barely looked up as he spoke. Being in Rome must've really inspired him to research his war.

"Nice," I stepped into the bathroom and changed from my travel clothes into something more dinner appropriate. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Perfect timing, let's head out." Dad pulled on his coat and handed me a sweatshirt as we walked out the door. I checked to make sure that we had both room keys. I had to do everything.

It was kind of hard to order there because the entire menu was in Italian so I guessed on what to eat. The waitress brought out a dish called Bucatini all'amatriciana for me and my dad ordered the same.

You could say it was good but still it used four types of cheese that I'd never heard of and something called guanciale. My dad finished his before I'd even taken five bites.

By the time we were back the hotel it was late and since the two of us were jet lagged the lights went out pretty early. Even though I was beyond tired I couldn't sleep.

Careful not to wake up my father I crept over to my suitcase and pulled out my fancy monogrammed stationary set that I got for my birthday. I began to write:

_Dear Juliet,_

_ Don't confuse me with any of the other girls who write to you. I'm _NOT _a lovesick girl who only thinks about guys. I just have a small question. Does Percy love me? So what if it makes me sound like any other girl who writes to you?! _

_Please reply,_

_Annabeth Chase_

I started over five times before I ended up with the final result. When my dad was working tomorrow I'd slip away and post this on the wall. Dad is never going to have the satisfaction of knowing.

Now I yawned and was finally able to fall asleep. Curse you Aphrodite.

My father shook me awake at nine in the morning so that I wouldn't be too jet lagged to do anything for the rest of the trip.

"I have to go to the local library this morning. Go ahead to sightsee but don't go too far." Most people would think that it was really irresponsible of a parent but walking around Rome for a few hours is no where near the most dangerous thing I've done.

"Gotcha, have fun learning about your First Punic War." I grabbed one of the individual cups of Froot Loops from the mini bar.

"It lasted about 23 years!"

"I know, Dad, I know. Get going." I rallied him out the door and changed into my jeans and a light green t-shirt. Glaring at my letter to Juliet I said, "No to get rid of you."

The hotel's front desk had a small stack of maps of the surrounding area and I picked one of those up. I scanned it quickly for Juliet's Wall and found that was about a block away.

As I walked down the clogged streets I thought about what a stupid concept this was. How the Hades could Juliet answer you? And more importantly, why would she care?

"Oh my gods…" When my dad said that girls would stick notes up on the wall I figured that there would be like a few hundred, but no. You couldn't see any of the stone.

I pulled out the mini stapler that I'd brought with me and stuck the paper on at about eye level.

Some notes were really long, like a full typed page and others were only a few words and scrawled on Post-it notes.

"Well now that that's done I can read some of these." Turns out I couldn't. Almost all of them were written in fancy script and it was murder on my dyslexia.

It was a better idea to walk back to the hotel than just stand there so I went back to room twenty-eight on the third floor and began another building design.

Percy's POV

It was about six in the morning when I got Grover's Iris Message. He woke me up by shouting from the misty image he'd created in my bedroom.

"Percy! Dude, get up!" instinctively I uncapped Riptide but smiled when I saw Grover jump away, startled.

"Hey man! What's up?" Even though I was happy to see him I was kind of nervous. Grover wouldn't call so early if something wasn't wrong.

"I tracked a Half-Blood down… in Rome." He clopped his feet (hooves) anxiously.

"That's great, G-man! Why did you need to call me?" My fear melted away when I heard that it was good news.

"Well she turned twelve last week and Aphrodite claimed her. As I was watching her she looked up what the claiming sign meant and has been crazy about Greek mythology ever since." Grover looked at me with pleading eyes because he knew that I now saw the problem.

"If she knows so much about Greek mythology the monster won't stop trying to kill her! We need to go save her!" This was serious stuff. If another one of Grover searcher's missions failed he'd be in huge trouble.

"So you'll come with me?" He was ecstatic.

"Sure, man, but how are we going to get to Rome? I can't fly there." I didn't know how long we'd have before the monsters overwhelmed the little girl but it wouldn't be long. Still, I wouldn't be any help if Zeus blasted down a plane with me on it.

"I've got it all figured out. I learned a transport song on the reed pipes. All you need to do is get to camp. The girl's name is Isabella she lives in Minsk, I think. Just tell your mom and get over here as fast as you can." I nodded to him and broke the connection so I could change.

"Mom, I need you to drive me to camp!" Most parents would be mad if someone woke them up real early on the weekend but my mom was just nervous.

She agreed to take me and helped me pack as explained the circumstances. "Just be safe, Percy. IM me as soon as you're coming home and… wait isn't Annabeth in Rome?"

"Oh yeah, maybe she can help us! Then again I don't want to ruin her vacation. I'll only tell her if things are out of hand," I decided quickly. "But I'll make sure I'll let Grover know."

"Okay, now let's get you to camp!" My mom rushed us out the door.

**Cliffie! Not really but whatever! Review and tell me if you liked Annabeth's letter. Thanks again to lupusgirl13 for the idea! R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY!! Last chapter! Enjoy reading it! And thanks SO much for everyone who added me or my story to their favorites list, subscribed to me or my story, and anyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine.**

Percy's POV

Once I was atop Half-Blood Hill Grover ran over to greet me. "There's no time, Percy. Isabella checked out a book about demigods. It's not accurate to today but it's still pretty bad. We've gotta go." He yanked me over to where a bunch of other satyrs were waiting with reed pipes.

"Um… hello?" I waved shyly to the others. "Whatcha doing?" I nudged Grover to get his attention. He was correcting the satyrs and answering their questions.

"Oh they're going to help us transport. You need a bunch of satyrs to use the transporting song. But don't worry, it works almost every time." He didn't look at me when he talked; he just kept working with the smallest of the group.

"Am I going to die?" I leaned in and whispered to the satyr nearest to me. He shrugged, not exactly reassuring me.

"We're good to go. Now Percy, just stand there and we should be able to get us both to Rome in no time at all." In unison every satyr put there instruments to their lips and played a slow song that made me feel dizzy.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight to try and surpass the nauseous sensation and when I opened my eyes I wasn't at camp anymore. To my left there was an enormous wall covered in paper scraps and in every other direction there was dozens of monsters.

Standing a little down the street was a little girl who was considerably shorter than me with long brown hair. Complete terror was plastered to her face.

"That's Isabella! We came just in time!" Grover grabbed my sleeve and pulled me toward to girl. Most of the monsters didn't notice us which was good for me but bad for Isabella.

I drew my sword and charged a rank of empousi while Grover used his magic pipes to melt a few Myrmekes straight into the concrete. It took a few minutes but we had killed, melted, or scared off every monster.

Isabella was still screaming her head off but as Grover went to comfort her I leaned against the wall covered in notes so I could breathe. I watched as Isabella stopped shouting and understanding melted into her eyes.

She sat on the curb for a while and Grover walked my way. "She's taking it really well. Isabella didn't seem surprised at all, actually. I guess she always knew that something was weird about her. What is up with this wall?" Grove seemed to notice it for the first time now.

"I don't really know… Wait no I remember! Annabeth told me about it in her letter. It's called Juliet's Wall. Girls come here and write letters to Juliet." I fingered a green Post-it note with chicken scratch on it. No way could I read it.

"It sounds funny. I'm gonna go talk to Isabella and IM Annabeth but then I wanna read some of these. I'll be right back." He stumbled over the fake feet that he'd put on so that he wouldn't scare the new Half-Blood.

Most of the letters on the wall looked really old like they had been up there for months; however, others looked brand new as if they'd been put up today. The old ones would be impossible to read with the ink all smeared but I could make out some of the new notes.

They were pretty funny. _Oh Juliet, help me! Tell me if he loves me! _I chuckled at the stupidity of the writers. As I was looking for another readable one I stopped cold.

I recognized the stationary that a letter was written on. The top said: _From the desk of…_ And on the bottom it said:_ …Annabeth Chase._

I tried to steel my nerves and walk forwards but my legs could hardly move. What if it was about Luke? **(A/N remember this takes place before Luke is Kronos)**

I gulped and move toward the note.

_Dear Juliet,_

_ Don't confuse me with any of the other girls who write to you. I'm _NOT _a lovesick girl who only thinks about guys. I just have a small question. Does Percy love me? So what if it makes me sound like any other girl who writes to you?! _

_Please reply,_

_Annabeth Chase_

Three possible options came to mind:

Go find Annabeth and confess that you feel the same way

Freak out a little bit and then pretend you never saw the letter

Puke

Number two seemed like the best option but I didn't think that I was going to get a choice about number three.

Just then Grover walked over with Isabella. She seemed to be muttering something to herself and not paying attention to Grover. "I wanna read a few of these but then we she get Isabella back to camp. Oh, and tell Annabeth."

I shook my head, "We're not telling Annabeth that we're here. Let's just go now."

"Whoa, what's got into you?" The quirky smile melted off of his face as a pointed to Annabeth's note. He scanned it over quickly and shrugged. "We always knew she liked yo--"

My eyes were daggers on his.

"I mean no one had a clue. So what are going to do?" Grover shrunk away from my anger.

"It's between throw up and pretend that I never saw the letter." I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to let some of the color run back into my face.

"Or, you can tell Annabeth that you agree—yes, Percy, I'm reading your emotions—and save us from a lot of trouble. ."

Grover's last sentence was obviously rushed so that I wouldn't understand him but I heard. "No! I can't see her after I saw _this_!" I ripped Annabeth's note off of the wall I shoved it at Grover's face.

He pushed my hand away and frowned. "This is why you should just tell Annabeth and save yourselves some heartache! Don't worry Isabella; most Half-Bloods aren't as bitter as he is."

Isabella seemed to notice me for the first time. "Are you like me?" She stared at me with eyes wide.

"Yes, I am. Now if you excuse me I have to hide from another Half-Blood." I looked for something that I could duck behind but there was nothing. There weren't even any other people that I could blend in with.

"Hey guys! What's going—oh my gods." It was Annabeth. She had seemed happy enough until he eyes rested on the paper in my hand. Her face went from stark white to beat red. Then the tears came.

She ran in the other direction and I stood there, horrified. Grover, however, shrugged indifferently. "Don't worry Isabella; most Half-Bloods aren't as emotional as she is."

"Dude! I swear that you're useless. Just wait for me here, okay?" I sprinted in pursuit of Annabeth without waiting for Grover's response.

I finally tracked Annabeth into a hotel, clearly where she was staying. She ran toward the elevators and I had to stick my foot in between the doors to keep it from closing.

"Annabeth listen to me! It's oka--" I was going to use plan number one but she cut me off.

"Percy I get it! It was stupid of me to write that. Just please let me keep some of my dignity." Her voice broke a few times because she was bawling.

"Would you just listen to--" Again, I wasn't allowed to finish.

"No, I know you don't feel the same." She looked like she'd just hi rock bottom and a new volley of tears stained her cheeks.

"Please, I do lo--" For a third time I couldn't finish a sentence.

"Would you just leav--" It was _my_ turn to cut _her _off.

I leaned in and kissed her. Time melted, space evaporated, and all of my worries were wipe clean. Then I remembered my name and I pulled away.

Don't ask me how it happened but now my arms encircled her waist and her hands were tangled in my hair.

"_Dear Annabeth,_

_Yes, your prayers have been answered, Percy Jackson loves you. _

_From, Juliet"_

I smiled and looked in her eyes as I finished her letter.

We walked outside smiling and holding hands. Grover's grin stretched all the way across his face. "I called it! Oh I _so _knew it! Now let's get you two lovebirds and Isabella back to camp."

He pulled out his reed pipes and played the same melody that brought us here and I swear I could hear the other satyrs playing along with him. I blinked hard and when my eyes opened I was back at camp.

"I'll leave you two alone. C'mon Isabella, let me show you to the Aphrodite cabin."

"Oh my gods, it was _her_!" Suddenly I understood everything.

"What? _What _was _who_?" Annabeth was confused and for a minute I knew more than she did.

"Aphrodite did this. She claimed Isabella just so that I'd have to go to Rome and see your letter. She knew that everything would happen just as it did." I couldn't help but smile, that goddess has some brains.

"You're right! It was a plan worthy of Athena. The next time I see her Aphrodite is going to wish that she was never even born! Let me just think of a way to get back at her and she—"

I put my hand on her shoulder so she'd stop. "Annabeth, she did us a favor. Let it go."

She looked as though she might protest but then she smiled and we walked toward the cabins together, hand in hand.

**I'm sooo sad!! I cannot believe that it's over! I hope you like to read it and that you thought it was good. Please review and try and make me happy because I'm near tears right now. Thanks for everything! You rock**

**~Percabethfan98**


End file.
